fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Reaver
Reaver is an ex-pirate turned business man, factory owner, and the Hero of Skill. History Reaver was originally born in Oakvale and is well known in Albion for being an excellent marksman. It is said that he would capture ships by shooting the captain from across the water no matter the distance or conditions. The more impossible the shot was, the faster the crew would surrender. When leading the Hero of Bowerstone through the tunnels of his home, in Bloodstone, he tells the player how much he loves a good 'scrap', exemplifying his willingness to fight and competence in battle. He is blessed with eternal youth and often remarks on periods of time he has lived in. His immortality comes from a deal he made with the Shadow Judges in the Shadow Court. They sustained his youth at the cost of other peoples' through an annual ritual. Reaver's diary (which is found in separate entries throughout his "coastal paradise" in Fable II once the player has bought the house) states that this deal also contributed to the destruction of his own hometown of Oakvale. Fable: Reaver Captain Dread, the most feared of all pirates in Albion, has come to an agreement with all other pirates that haunt the nine seas of Albion-they give him a cut of the profits, and he doesn't raid their ports of call. This arrangement, however, is utterly discarded by the young pirate Reaver of Bloodstone, who rebels against this policy by killing all of Captain Dread's envoys and sending their heads to the pirate king in a duffel bag. Outraged, the pirate king calls for a bounty on Reaver, only to be astounded when Reaver surrenders himself to Captain Dread. While imprisoned by Captain Dread, Reaver kills Albion's most feared pirate by shooting an oil lantern next to him, which spilled onto his head and gave him a slow and painful death. With Captain Dread killed, Reaver obtains the title of "Pirate King". Fable II After the Hero of Bowerstone recovered Garth, they sought Reaver to complete the Hero Triumverate that would defeat Lucien Fairfax, knowing him to be the Hero of Skill. Upon meeting the Hero of Bowerstone, Reaver demands that the Hero have a certain amount of renown before even considering an alliance. When the Hero returns, Reaver gives them a Dark Seal and sends them to the Shadow Court, with the sole intent of using the Hero's vitality as a sacrifice to the Shadow Court to keep Reaver young. This would also serve to weaken them for transport to Lucien for the sizeable bounty that the lord placed on the Hero. Whether or not the Hero actually sacrifices their youth or sacrifices that of another potential victim, Elizabeth, is up to the player. Regardless of the choice made, Reaver is forced to abandon his plans when Lucien instead decides to claim the Hero of Bowerstone and the Hero of Skill by force, invading Bloodstone with an army of Shards and storming the town with Spire Guards. Forced into a temporary alliance of necessity, Reaver takes the Hero of Bowerstone through Reaver's Rear Passage, demonstrating his proficiency with firearms along the way. Once the duo join Garth and Hammer on Smuggler's Beach, they are beset by a Great Shard, which they destroy. Realizing that Lucien will hunt him down too, Reaver reluctantly joins the trio for the ritual at Hero Hill to summon the weapon capable of destroying Lucien when they are ambushed. Taken to the Spire by Lucien, Reaver is rescued by the Hero of Bowerstone, who confronts the power-hungry lord. Should the Hero of Bowerstone listen to Lucien's monologue in its entirety, Reaver will shoot Lucien for them, depriving them of the vengeance they sought for decades. At the end of the main quest, Reaver travels to Garth's homeland of Samarkand, citing "exotic substances" and "uninhibited people" as his reasons. The fate of his smuggling operation (and its members) in Bloodstone is never revealed. In the legendary book "Reaver on Reaver", an autobiography, Reaver reveals that after Theresa transported he and Garth to Samarkand after Lucien's fall, Reaver indicates that he became disappointed in the place and eventually that he was responsible for Garth's death during his last night in a tavern there which lead to his departure. However, the book ends before he explains what happened or if he was successful in killing Garth. Based on the description of The Channeler Sword, it's possible that Garth survived the attack. In Fable: Edge of the World, it is confirmed that although Reaver had boasted in the book that he had killed Garth, his target had indeed survived. Fable III In Fable III, Reaver has returned from Samarkand. With the rise of the Industrial age and with loose laws regarding employee treatment, Reaver has found an outlet for his greedy nature. Under the rule of King Logan, Reaver was granted control of the more benevolent industries of Professor Ernest Faraday when the professor refused to deliver his mechanical army to the monarch. Due to his profitable business tactics, including introducing child labour and cutting 100% of the employees' wages, Reaver became one of Logan's most powerful allies. Reaver runs the majority of Bowerstone Industrial, and is seen there when the Hero and Walter first arrive in the city. He quells a small strike from his workers at his main factory by shooting their leader four times, and explaining that any worker who rests longer than three seconds, whines, or breaks any other rule he may make up in the future, will be shot. Page and the Hero of Brightwall attempt to infiltrate Reaver's mansion during a ball to rescue several captured followers, only to find themselves in a trap. Reaver has them locked in an arena and sent into neighbouring arenas to fight various enemies for the amusement of his guests, deciding on the enemy by using a device called the Wheel of Misfortune. After facing four rounds, the Wheel chooses Balverines, at which point most of Reaver's guests are revealed to be Balverines in disguise and have some sort of bargain with Reaver which he announces, after they attack the Hero and Page, that they are "even". After killing the Balverines, Page attempts to shoot Reaver, who, with unnatural ease, deflects the bullet with his cane. Page then mentions that her companion is the Prince/Princess, in which Reaver says he will "look forward" to collaborating with the Hero, if he/she is successful in overthrowing his/her brother and begins to walk out. Page makes another attempt to kill him, only for her bullet to hit the door, as he makes his way out and escapes from Bowerstone. With his absence, Page and the Hero were allowed to rescue Kidd, the only survivor. If you purchased the Understone Quest Pack, the Hero is able to re-enter Reaver's Arena. There will now be two sets of megaphones on either side of the Wheel as well as a score board to the right. You then hear Hatch's voice coming from the speakers rambling about nothing, at which point Reaver berates him saying that they are recording. Reaver continues, saying that he has opened his Wheel to the public as a way to earn money without being required to be there. {C} In the second half of the game, after deposing Logan and the Hero's Coronation, Reaver acts as an advocate for the more corrupt sides of decisions you make. However, should you choose the moral path and reject his proposal, he will begrudgingly agree with you, admitting that the path you have chosen may be a useful one. It is unknown whether he actually believes this or is merely agreeing with you due to your position of power. Whatever decision you make, Reaver takes part in it, meaning he likely profits financially either way. If you decide to help restore Albion to its former glory or not, Reaver shows the player the results of their choices as if he is narrating a commercial. After the battle for Albion at the end of the game, Reaver leaves you a letter in the War Room. In this letter he states he enjoyed collaborating with the hero in the throne room in his/her trials and hopes he will host future trials. He then says he hopes you did well in the battle and that he would not like to come back to a dead city. He states that he had to leave for an important, but wearying, errand, saying perhaps he will explain it in better detail someday. Players of the second game will know that he is off to make his sacrifice to the Shadow Court. You may receive a unique sword called the The Inquisitor, if you pre-ordered from Gamestop, that has a history linked to Reaver. Now, the game has been released, and it is no longer available, unless you already have it. Sadly, it cannot be traded through the 'universes' over Xbox Live. Fable: Blood Ties Reaver is featured in the novel Fable: Blood Ties, which follows the adventures of Ben Finn after the events of Fable III. Reaver serves as the book's primary antagonist after it is revealed that he is responsible for the creation of the monstrous Half-breeds assailing Ben and the beleaguered citizens of the village of Blackholm, at the behest of the warlord Droogan. When Ben learns that the leader of the half-breeds is none other than his long-lost brother William, Reaver's slave, he implores Reaver to cure his brother and set him free. Reaver readily agrees, on one condition: Ben must kill the meddlesome Page. Desperate to free William, Ben initially agrees and lures Page away from Bowerstone, but when he cannot bring himself to kill her, the half-breeds arrive and kidnap Page. Ben gives chase, but is likewise captured by Reaver, who intends to force the pair to fight the half-breeds in his personal combat arena before an audience. However, before this can occur, Ben's gnome companion destroys Reaver's means of controlling the monsters, which promptly kill their guards, escape, and charge towards Blackholm. Not the least bit disconcerted, Reaver leaves Ben and Page to deal with the rampaging horde while he invites his disappointed guests to stay for hot cocoa. Fable: Edge of the World Reaver returns once again in the latest Fable novel, Fable: Edge of the World. He serves as an anti-hero, as always, but later assumes a purely antagonistic role. Ten years after the defeat of the Crawler, Reaver returns to Bowerstone while the mighty Hero King leads an expedition to Samarkand to defeat the resurgent Darkness. Coming upon a distraught Queen Laylah, Reaver comforts her, learning that she feels abused by the misgivings of her military advisor, Jack Timmins, and betrayed by Page, who continues to support his view. Pointing out that her husband's concessions to his policies helped save Albion from the Crawler, Reaver proposes to help Laylah in any way he can, reasoning that while he stands to make a profit from aiding Laylah, his financial and military support would secure Albion and ensure a swift return for her husband. Gripped by depression at the loss of her husband and relieved at Reaver's open honesty, Laylah agrees, further admitting that she could use Reaver to counter the influence of Timmins. Managing to get in the queen's good graces through his honesty and his supposed compassion, Reaver manipulates Laylah into ignoring her other advisors and passing new laws, including the cessation of trade with Aurora, a nightly curfew, and the expansion of Reaver Industries. Eventually, he frames her other advisors with a series of expertly forged documents that claim the frustrated Timmins and her ally, Page, sought to overthrow the queen. Once the duo are thrown in prison, Reaver makes his next move, quickly usurping the queen herself by bribing some of her staff while convincing everyone else that Laylah is still in charge. He even goes so far as to gain control of the Sanctuary, arriving there by exploiting the heroic blood that flows through him. With this ruse, he goes about imposing his own laws and shaping Albion as he sees fit. Personality Reaver has been described as being "amoral," bearing no concept whatsoever of morality. He is narcissistic, egotistical, and displays a near psychopathic disregard for life, which netted for him considerable profits during the Age of Industry. By cutting wages by 100% and by extending worker hours in utterly unsafe conditions and casually executing those who resisted his rules, Reaver became Logan's greatest asset. Reaver also possesses some amount of sexual impropriety, and a total disregard of loyalty or fidelity. This is shown through his taking of several lovers of both sexes at the same time (when in the smugglers' caves below his house, he admits to three: Ursula, Penelope, and Andrew). He also offers the Hero of Brightwall and Page a chance to join him in the bedroom, further illustrating his utter lack of respect for even royalty. His promiscuity is used to highlight his pleasure-seeking, self-indulgent lifestyle and his overall lack of concern for others or their sufferings. It is hinted that Reaver once had a soft side in the fifth entry of his diary, explaining that he did not know that the Shadow Court would kill the citizens of Oakvale. In this entry, he also states that he had a lover in Oakvale, lamenting 'her' death; the diary entry starts with him explaining about a recurring nightmare about these past events. At the end of this entry, he describes himself as a different man, saying that the man he was was a fearful, breakable man. His final words in this entry were, "I am not he... I am Reaver. And I will sleep much better after this chalice of wine." This suggests he has changed his identity and even personality to deal with the pain of his past. He also has both a limited amount of patience and a vain disposition about his appearance: He shot both a sculptor and a painter for supposedly getting his statue and painting wrong, and finally shooting Barnum because the picture he took, while a perfect likeness, would take three months to develop. Through his narcissism, his ego-maniacal nature, and his utter lack of respect for others, Reaver never shows any true signs of antagonism to even those who would consider themselves his enemies, viewing their attempts to foil him as almost amusing. This is best displayed in his attitude towards Page, who he regards as a playful rival of sorts rather than a true enemy. This can also be displayed in his relation with the Hero of Brightwall, who he addresses with a friendly candor even if they refused all his suggestions. He also adds that he enjoyed working with the monarch, and looked forward to doing so again. Combat In combat, Reaver often stands in one place slowly firing his gun. He supposedly hits every shot, though he does not kill with each one. When an enemy gets too close, or strikes him with a melee blow, he will draw his cutlass, striking at the same time and performing a flourish attack, performing an instant kill. While Reaver's damage per second output with his Dragonstomper .48 appears low, nearing Smuggler's Beach, he demonstrates the ability to fire several shots in very rapid succession, scoring a head shot and a kill on many enemies within a very short time. He remarks "You can tell them grandchildren about that, too. Not that they'll believe you..." Amusingly, if you go up ahead, you can use a ranged weapon to kill all the enemies in succession (indicating that it was a scripted event) and Reaver will start his dialogue, pause, and then continue talking as if he had killed them all. Fable Heroes In the Xbox LIVE Arcade title, Fable Heroes, Reaver makes an appearance as a playable character. He is one of the characters unlocked by default, the other three are: Garth, Hero, and Hammer. Reaver's weapon of choice is his trusty Dragonstomper .48, though it looks more like a Toy Gun than the formidable pistol in Fable II and Fable III. On the Hero Tile of the Abilities Board, Reaver can unlock the character Ben Finn for the price of 15,000 gold. Bugs/Glitches * In Fable II, during the Bloodstone Assault, at the part near the train tracks, when the Hero of Bowerstone and Reaver fight through Reaver's Rear Passage, if the Hero goes down to the lower levels and kills all the Spire Guards, Reaver will follow, however he will stay there for the rest of the Bloodstone Assault Quest. Just keep on going, and once the Hero exits the passage, Reaver is back and he detonates the cave as normal. * In Fable III, when Page shoots at Reaver in The Masquerade Quest, her gun might disappear and the bullet he deflects with his cane appears to come out of thin air. * During some of the cut-scenes in Fable III, Reaver's hair may be displaced for a moment. It will snap back into place after a few seconds. During this time, his face will also appear less smug than normal, but it too will return to its usual state after a bit. * In some rare cases, the cut-scene in Fable III where Page tries to kill Reaver doesn't show up and the player is unable to move. Trivia * Reaver is voiced by Stephen Fry. * He has a small heart mark on his left cheekbone in Fable III. * Reaver is also possibly based on the title character of Oscar Wilde's novel, The Picture of Dorian Gray. Incidentally, Stephen Fry played Oscar Wilde in both the biopic Wilde and an episode of the TV series "Ned Blessing: The Story of My Life and Times". * Reaver bears quite a number of similarities to a certain individual in the real world called Lord Byron. * Reaver possesses five of the six Dragonstomper .48s. The last gun is randomly found in Fable III. It is never revealed what he did with the other guns but some suggest the gun he uses in Fable III may be another Dragonstomper .48. The name is appropriate, as he killed a fellow marksman, Wicker, who owned the Red Dragon weapon. Wicker challenged Reaver to a duel to prove who was the better marksman. Instead of duelling, Reaver just shot Wicker in the head, but did not destroy his gun afterwards. * Reaver is bisexual as he seems to flirt with the player, despite their gender. In the caverns beneath his home, he says, "Penelope set the house on fire while I was sleeping ... with Andrew, as I recall." The first entry of his diary mentions that it is, "a shame Andrew crumbled to ashes in the fire, such a sweet young fellow. But such a heavy sleeper." (It should be noted that in the Bowerstone Cemetery, one inscription reads "Andrew the liar. Died in a Bloodstone fire".) His diary also adds speculation as to his sexuality. In Fable III, he also invites Page and the Hero of Brightwall (of either gender) to have a "Private Party" in his bedchamber. * In Knothole Island (DLC), there's an item available called the Greaser Wig. When looking closely, you'll see that the wig is the exact same hairstyle and hair colour as Reaver's hair. * Reaver has an obsessed fan in Bowerstone Market named Benjamina. If you enter her house, aptly named the Shrine, she has a large painting of Reaver and a unicorn above her bed. In the painting, Reaver has the same hairstyle as in Fable II. * On a gravestone in Bowerstone Cemetery it says: Lived by a Dragonstomper, died by one. It is possible that Reaver killed this man. * Concept artwork reveals Reaver was originally intended to have shoulder-length blond hair, wear a hat, wield two pistols and overall have a much more youthful appearance. This artwork even appears in the official strategy guide for the game in Reaver's summary as if actually used. Seeing that both versions of Reaver are seen in the guide during the summary and walk-through respectively, this was either a cosmetic mistake made by the makers of the book, or the overhaul made to Reaver must have been a very last minute change. * He is very vain; on the occasions that you visit Reaver in his home he is posing for a painting, or at one point, posing for a statue. However, on exiting the room, if you hang around after the door closes, you can hear him saying things like, "Do you really think my buttocks look like that?" or "Are you really suggesting my cheekbones are anywhere near that low?", followed by a gunshot. * He has a ship, named The Reaver. Reaver claims that he wanted to name it the Narcissus, but there was already a ship registered with that name and shipping laws prevent names from being stolen by any means. * To reave is, "to take away by or as by force; plunder; rob," common practices of a pirate; hence, his name, Reaver. Reave also means to rend, break, or tear; a reflection of Reaver's violent nature. * With Gamestop's pre-order bonus, there is a sword said to be used by Reaver, and it gets bonuses when you act as Reaver would (e.g killing innocents, spending money and annoying people). * In Fable III, Reaver looks very different with his new outfit and looking to be younger than he was in Fable II, possibly due to his vast amount of slaves which he has to send to the Shadow Court. He also appears to be considerably taller than in Fable II, possibly as a result of another fifty years as a Hero of Skill. It appears he also has a new weapon, a single barrel pistol, different from his Dragonstomper.48 * He often uses French phrases when talking to the Hero. If the Hero does not have enough renown when he is first encountered, he will tell the player to "Allez-vous en." He also refers to the Dark Seal as an "objet d'art." In Fable III during the Masquerade Quest, he remarks "As promised: the pièce de lasic résistance... " * In Fable III, there is a tombstone outside the fort in Mourningwood that reads "Charles Griffiths. He faked his death. He tried to flee. But Reaver would not let him be." * In Fable III, it also may be noted that the Hero does in fact receive an invite to Reaver's bed, though it cannot be acted upon. Seeing as he is a unique character, it is not possible to be romantically linked to him. * In Fable III, despite the fact that Reaver shot Barnum over 50 years before, Reaver still received the (apparently bloodstained) photograph. The same photo was evidently stolen by his eerily obsessive fan. * When searching the secret room off Reaver's bedroom for Benjamina's quest, all searchable furniture in the room will contain condoms, except for one which contains a Summon Creature Potion. * In Fable III, the book "Reaver on Reaver" states that during the final night of Reaver's journey in Samarkand, he entered a tavern in which it is implied he caused the death of Garth. However it is not stated whether he succeeded in killing him or if he failed and Garth survived the encounter. * Reaver is always subtly annoyed when you make a good choice for the kingdom, often spouting sarcastic lines such as, "... Open to everyone, from the most impoverished genius, to the wealthiest idiot." However, he doesn't seem too annoyed, probably because you are spending Treasury money, and not his own. * Inside his mansion during the final battle with Balverines, Reaver will say, "I once toyed with the idea of becoming a Balverine but hiding this beautiful face beneath all that... mess, why it would be a crime!" which, besides being a hilarious line, highlights his narcissism. * It is possible that Reaver is responsible for the death of Captain Dread. In Fable II, as you are escaping his mansion, he mentions killing a pirate king years ago, claiming the man wasn't fit for the title as he didn't have the right looks for it. He also states in his diary in Fable II "It isn't every day one murders a pirate king, and takes his place." * It is interesting to note that Reaver has a secret room in each of his houses (Reaver's Rear Passage in Fable II and his secret bed room unlocked for the quest given by his obsessive fan in Fable III). * In Reaver's secret pleasure chamber, a small rabbit can be found hopping around along with two chickens, one on the floor and one in the cage. * In Fable III, Reaver's Mansion is always in a messy state, with food and drinks all over the floor, probably due to the fact that nobody cleaned it after his last Secret Society party, in the Masquerade quest. * In the Fable III Limited Collectors Edition card deck, Reaver is the Queen of Spades and is seen on one half of the card with Barry Hatch visible behind him. * In Fable II he has blue eyes, but his eyes are brown in Fable III. * Besides the Hero of Brightwall, Reaver is the only living Hero in Albion, yet this is not mentioned throughout Fable III, nor does he mention it (however, Reaver never seemed too concerned and/or thrilled with the prospect of being a Hero to begin with). * Reaver does not seem terribly worried about keeping his immortality hidden and often flaunts it (such as his conversation with the Hero of Bowerstone while escaping). And in Fable II, Bloodstone villagers can be heard saying things such as "My grandfather remembers Reaver, says he hasn't aged a day since." Strangely, however, no one finds this unusual or seems to care that Reaver doesn't age. * Besides Theresa, Reaver is the only character who has (without being resurrected) appeared in multiple Fable games. * Along with Scythe and Theresa, Reaver is one of the three longest-lived people in Albion. * In Fable III, you can find several portraits of Reaver at his mansion. They are in a secret room at Reaver's mansion and show him during many different parts of his life including his stay in Samarkand along with one of him cross-dressing. * In Fable III, after the Hero of Brightwall becomes a monarch, before meeting with Reaver and Page at Reaver Industries, an amusing exchange between the two can be witnessed in which Reaver asks Page how she can deny herself something so "delicious", at which point, Page asks Reaver to stop talking to her. * Reaver's very name may have been selected to show contrast between him and the Guildmaster of Fable, Weaver, as the two names rhyme; yet the two characters couldn't be more different (Weaver acts as an "ideal" Hero, while Reaver is an anti-hero). * In the Fable III DLC Traitor's Keep, it is revealed that Reaver Industries was formed from Faraday Industries after Reaver wrested control of the company away from Professor Faraday in a hostile takeover. * Reaver's Fate card in Fable II is that of "The Thief" which ties in well with the meaning of his name, 'Reaver'. Theresa states in this card that the Thief "harbours a soul without a glimmer of light" which is very accurate - despite his cockiness, flamboyance and sense of humour, he seems to have no real sense of compassion or warmth within him. * If you take too long in his masquerade party, Reaver will say, "Come on now, there's only 42 of them left." which is a reference to Stephen Fry's involvement in The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy film, as the voice of the eponymous book. Quotes Gallery Reaver Card.jpg|Reaver as the Queen of Spades Reaver F3.jpg images (6).jpg|Reaver shooting a worker standing up to him images (4).jpg|Reaver deflecting a bullet from Page reaverportrait.jpg images (5).jpg|Reaver artwork Reaver06.png Reaver05.png Reaver04.png Reaver03.png Reaver02.png Reaver01.png See Also *Bloodstone Mansion *Dragonstomper .48 *Reaver's Rear Passage *Reaver's Manor *The Inquisitor *The Wheel of Misfortune pl:Łupieżca Category:Fable II Characters Category:Fable III Characters Category:Fable: Blood Ties Characters Category:Fable: Reaver Characters Category:Fable: Edge of the World Characters